Christmas Is Coming and They Know It
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: Christmas is coming. Which means one thing... you'll know soon enough. NOTE: DISCONTINUE READING IF SOMETHING COLD FALLS ON YOU, AS SNOWBALLS CAN COME TO LIFE.  HIATUS, MOST PROBABLY TILL THE NEXT CHRISTMAS
1. Snowballs

_I don't own Naruto. Yes, I know I have my other story going on, but this is a Christmas special! And anyways, the other story shouldn't have been here until next year, but I published it early cause… just read it to find out. First was Trouble (I changed the name) and the second is Chunin Exams and a former Akatsuki Member. Do check it out, if you're interested. :D_

_NOTE: Yeah, it's the same situation as in my fanfic [with a storyline] except that Shisui is alive. Just had to have him. :D you'll see. And also changes to some stuff… ok, maybe a lot of changes compared to my story. '-_-_

* * *

><p>It was snowing in Konoha. And that meant one thing:<p>

"SNOWBALL WAR!"

Er, yes. Snowball war. In fact, everyone loved it, even the Akatsuki made it an exception not to kill anyone just to participate in it. There were groups of people. Everyone had their groups, except…

"THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR! Why can't I find some dang group?" Kaitlyn yelled to the sky. Usually she'll do that to release stress if no one is around. That's when she realised…

"I don't have to be in a group!" she said as she started walking. That's when someone threw a snowball at her and hit her in the back. "I'm not playing anyway; I don't have a group," she said to the person, who was actually Shisui.

"Cool! I'm not in a group too! So we make one?" he asked Kaitlyn.

"We need another person. Hmm," she replied.

"Itachi!"

"Anyone but him!"

"Sasuke?"

"Anyone but him too!"

"I know! Itachi/Sasuke!"

"ANYONE BUT THOSE TWO UCHIHAS!"

"WHY NOT?"

"I HAVE SOME… SOME! BAD… connection to them? Some-sort."

Just then, some random boy aged about 5, came running. "UPDATE! The snowball war now has been updated. Now if you're working in a group, you gotta have four people. Have a nice day!"

Kaitlyn and Shisui were thinking the same thing.

_You get one person while I get the other._

_Wait, are we talking to each other just by looking at each other? _Shisui thought.

_No, it's my telepathy._

_Oh._

_Ok, you get Itachi, I'll get Vrin._

_Cool! Vrin's good in this, right? I've heard of her._

_Yeah, she can throw killer snowballs._ _Let's go._

So the two made their way to find their partners for the snowball war.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it's short. Intro, intro. Now days, I make the intro short and it get longer as it progresses. :D <em>

_Do you want to know what happened?_

_Tell me in reviews! _

_And if you want to suggest stuff (e.g. make this person do this, make someone OOC) you can either review or PM me._

_Have a good Christmas! _

_[like I'm the one to talk. I live in a country with no snow. Hah hah hah (sarcastic laugh)]_


	2. Fireballs and a Sled

_I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shisui, Itachi, whoever from Naruto. Or even the show itself. _

_Kiba: why couldn't you just say, 'I don't own Naruto,' instead of that?_

_It makes it sound like I only don't own Naruto._

_Kiba: actually it doesn't._

_ONWARD TO THE WAR!_

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn, Vrinda, Itachi and Shisui were now hiding behind a tree. They were discussing. It was virtually <em>impossible<em> to defeat Team 7, as they also had Carlie on their team. Sure, she could make _water_ out of water particles in the air, but if she concentrated her chakra enough, she could also make _ice_, which if she made them fine enough, would become _snow_, and if she shaped it into a ball it would become a _snowball_.

Oh the difficulty.

But of course, they wouldn't go down without a fight.

Then Itachi banged his head on the tree. Why?

"I just realised we could evaporate the snowballs Carlie throws at us by using _the _jutsu," Itachi explained, after his antic made everyone look at him like he was mad.

"What justu?" Kaitlyn, Shisui and Vrinda asked simultaneously.

"Watch and learn," Itachi said as he went out in the open. _He's gonna get himself disqualified_, Kaitlyn thought. At the same time, Carlie and Team 7 threw dozens of snowballs at him. "Fire Style: Fireball Justu!" the snowballs were turned into water, then it got evaporated.

"We can throw fireballs at them while Itachi evaporates the snowballs!" Vrinda said excitedly.

"You mean snowballs," Kaitlyn corrected her.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Anyway," Shisui started, "That is a brilliant plan."

So the three made as many snowballs as they could while thinking of ways to throw them -or something like that- as Sasuke could _also_ do the fireball thingy. Whatever. Meh.

_So how? _Vrin asked, through Kaitlyn's telepathy.

_We… I don't know. _Shisui replied.

_Wait… right after asking you guys, I figured out the BEST PLAN EVAH! _Vrin exclaimed.

_What is it? _Kaitlyn asked.

_I'm gonna make a sleigh! Think about it: we're on top of a hill, we can easily slide down the hill while throwing snowballs at them!_

_You mean sled, _Shisui corrected Vrin again.

_That's what I said! _She protested.

Shisui was about to say something but Kaitlyn stopped him. _That's a BRILLIANT plan. So Itachi's in it?_

_Yup, _Vrin replied.

~making the sled~

"DONE!" Vrin said, and brought the sled out of the hiding place (which wasn't really a good hiding place, Team 7 and Carlie were just giving them a chance to figure something out) and yanked Itachi so he would 'fall' onto the sled. Or something like that.

Kaitlyn and Shisui got onto the sled too. Vrin gave a push then went on it herself. Before Itachi could ask what was going on, Shisui handed him some snowballs. "Follow my lead," Kaitlyn said, as she threw a snowball which hit Sasuke in the face. "SCORE! One point for us!" Vrin said immediately. They both high-fived each other. The same boy as before (you know, the one who gave the 'update' thingy) immediately appeared. "CHANGES ARE BEING MADE. Sasuke is out. Out, out, out. Check!" right after that, he went away.

"Weirdo," Kaitlyn and Vrin said at the same time. "But it's kinda cool too." They said again. The sled was almost reaching the end of the hill. It was going so fast that Team 7 and Carlie were out of sight.

"OUR LAST STAND IS HERE! GET READY, PEOPLE!" Vrin said in her usually loud voice.

* * *

><p><em>Yup, just for your info, I'm not planning to make LONG chapters… unlike my fanfiction series ones. I mean, I suddenly lost ideas for this one… then suddenly got an idea for a second one… so I made TWO Christmas specials. '-_-<em>

_Anyways, just go to my profile if you're interested in the second one. Yeah, it says 'humour, romance' but the romance is just a dash, really._

_The title is THEY LIKE EACH OTHER, RIGHT? Right? _

_The jar's empty… no candy canes or reviews._

_Can you please gimme some?_

_Oh, and I saw this fanfiction has 38 hits, but 37 visitors. I want to thank that visitor who clicked this fanfic twice. It might be accidental, but in my POV, you were re-checking it for an update. THANKS SO MUCH!_


End file.
